I'm in Vampire Diary's oh there so screwed over!
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Hello it's your favorite life hopper and it's time to screw over VD! My name this time is Luna I'll let you in on my last name later. Let's start at my last day before moving... Damon and Luna sibling love hate! StefanxLuna sisterly brotherly relationship! Stefan X Elena lovey dovey. Randomness and reveled memory's later! R&R!


**(A/N I own nothing.)**

**( Hello it's your favorite life hopper and it's time to screw over VD! ****My name this time is Luna I'll let you in on my last name later. Let's start at my last day before moving...)**

Luna prov...

I yawned boredly as I got in the driver's seat. I didn't look back though after the house was nearly out of my mirror BOOM! I grinned at the explosion and giggled madly. Mr. Bomber rubbed of on me, I turn on the radio and smirked as 'High Way To Hell' played.

''Fitting song of my life.'' I giggled.

After hours of driving (stopping every once and a wile for gas.) I got to Mystic Falls, I eye'd a few shop's here and there taking note. I sighed my new 'house' wasn't easy to find but then I noticed the Salvatore's house and grinned. I parked the car on the curve and walked up to the house if you can call it that. I knocked and waited a voice came throw the door.

''Who is it?'' A drawl from who I figured to be Damon.

''Girl scout's.'' I called not able to help my self. The door opened and I found I was right about who it was. ''Neh no cookie's maybe later if you could be so kind as to point me to what was the place again?'' I checked the map I took amused note that he was twitching.

''Ah the old Riven house...'' I said pulling out the place's name.

He took it and pointed to the house a cross the street. I look at it and glared.

''The map said it was on Barker street!'' I grumbled he had an amused smirk on his face. ''Oh well I can get you those cookie faster!'' I chirped snickering at his scowl at how it could have been someone trying to kill him.

_Unknown to Luna Stefan actually cracked a small smile having heard that._

''I'm Luna by the way, 15 don't tell the chef about.'' I pointed at my car. ''Driving all the way here with out coppers catching me was fun.'' I added at his face.

''Heh you look 16.'' He commented.

''Really?'' I wondered. ''Oh well later.'' I said leaving I got in the car and parked it in my new drive way before going in.

I whistled as I opened the door, I sensed eye's on me and smirked as it was coming from Damon. I gave him the finger I held back a laugh as he stared in shock. His brother watching the seen amused making me grin.

After touring the place, I came out and opened the trunk. Damon trying to scare me with his fast speed.''Need any help?'' Damon questioned.

''Ya on Halloween can you do that to the trickier treaters?'' I wondered making him twitch.

''Seriously need any help?'' He asked again.

''Ya I need strong guy's to help me move some stuff, know any?'' I had to stop my self from giggling at his twitching, his brother holding back a chuckle watching us.

''Ya me.'' He stated.

''No seriously I need a strong guy like him.'' I pointed at the brooder known as Stefan having seen him by turning. Damon twitched even more, I couldn't hold back from laughing.

''I would be glade to help.'' Stefan said walking up to us.

''I'm Luna and you two are?'' I questioned.

''I'm Stefan and this is my brother Damon.'' I gained a smirk.

''You have bigger feet then Damon.'' I noted out loud Damon's twitching became more noticeable so I gave an innocent look. ''What's wrong with you?'' I wondered my eye's betraying my innocent face.

''I'm going to-'' And Damon was of, I giggled.

''So helping?'' I asked walking to the door.

They stayed at the door staring at the come in sign I had put up, Damon's face was grate. ''What's up come on.'' I left out the in so there stuck. After a silence. ''Come in.'' I called after a bit.

They stepped in and followed where my voice was. I looked back at them for a moment before turning back to my cleaning box.

''Fist I want to clean, I got bit by a spider a month ago because I want into an attic for a friend. Spent the week in the hospitable I don't want to worry about what might be in this place.'' I posed for a moment. ''Scary thought this place is so old a vampire might be trapped in the basement!'' I added they twitched Katherine was in there's.

I sighed. ''That would be something, I read some old folklore about this place and it just might have been a hot spot.'' I stated pulling out the stuff needed.

''Ya right.'' Damon played it of taking his share of the cleaning stuff. Stefan's phone went off.

''Going to take that?'' I asked he texted something and a few moment's later the door bell rang. ''I'll get that.'' I said Stefan followed silently.

I got to the door and opened it, a brown strait haired girl with brown eye's standing there with a dark skinned girl with hazel eye's. ''Hello.'' I greeted the two. Elena and Bonnie I smiled at them.

''Hello is Stefan here?'' Elena asked getting to the point.

''Ya his brother Damon to, come in.'' I said letting them in.

''Elena, Bonnie, Caroline this is Luna.'' Stefan offered I grinned.

''Nice to meet you.'' I greeted.

''You to.'' Elena said.

''Ya.'' Bonnie held out her hand for I took it she froze and took her hand away as if I burned her. ''What in hell are you?'' He yelled I winced.

''A person that will never be able to hear the same again.'' I stated rubbing my ears but the others gave me looks.

''Sorry I get like that some time's.'' She said giving me a strange look.

''Ok do you have plan's?'' I asked.

''Not at the moment.'' Elena answered.

''Ya you can help me clean and rearrange!'' I chirped walking into the kitchen and handing them cleaning stuff.

After a wile everyone was in the living room, sitting down. ''As promised.'' I said putting down a tray before giving Damon a hole plate. ''Since I said I'd give you cookie's first.''

I grabbed a cookie of the plate and sat in a chair munching on the cookie. ''I love cookie's!'' I stated after I ate my cookie.

''We hear that!'' Caroline agreed.

''I'll be right back.'' I said leaving the room.

Living room third person...

''I want to kill that little!'' Damon glared at Luna's back.

''What did she do?'' Elena asked.

''She, she...'' Damon looked at the cookie's. ''She's evil!''

''Right...'' Caroline rolling her eye's.

''Bonnie what did you see?'' Elena asked.

''I saw thing's, like she's lived more then this life. I felt as if I died multiple time's, God it didn't hurt in till the last death.'' Bonnie said.

''What do you mean?'' Damon asked.

''Gram told me that vision's only for few reason's let you feel the pain. One is if the person has died violently and two if they forced you out. She didn't force me out, but let me in.'' She got lost in her thought.

"I'm going to start up stairs!" Luna called passing with a box.

Damon seemed in thought before going up the stairs. He found her looking at a room, as if lost in thought.

"Why is it.." She looked up at him and just when he thought she was going to ask something important. "Why is it just so much fun messing with you?" He glared at her smirking face.

"Brat!" He huffed making her giggle.

The three vamps down stairs had a hard time not braking out into laughs, or in the brooders case smirk.

**(Ok how'd I do? Cliffy R&R!)**


End file.
